


Good Morning, How Are You?

by Pomodoridori



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Or in other words, attempted humor??, bodyswap au, toph is a badass and sokka is (as usual) an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomodoridori/pseuds/Pomodoridori
Summary: The thing about Toph is that she aware of exactly what her body is doing at all times.  She knows the minute trickling of her capillaries, the steady thrum of her lungs, the irregular beats of her heart, the soft thrill of vibrations trembling through the soles of her feet.And today, when Toph twitches awake, she knows something is terribly, horribly wrong.  When she tries to flex her toes against the earth all she can feel is a horrible thick dullness, a deadness in her feet, a smothering of vibrations.  Toph knows that something is binding her feet (like shoes), but that is not what is wrong.  Even with thick soles, she can always sense the shifting of the earth, the worms burrowing through and the roots crawling forward.  But today her feet are blind, and all she can feel is her pulse mounting in her throat...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick body swap drabble requested by anon!

The thing about Toph is that she aware of exactly what her body is doing at all times.  She knows the minute trickling of her capillaries, the steady thrum of her lungs, the irregular beats of her heart, the soft thrill of vibrations trembling through the soles of her feet.

And today, when Toph twitches awake, she knows something is terribly, horribly wrong.  Blindness clings to her in a fog.  When she tries to flex her toes against the earth all she can feel is a horrible thick dullness, a deadness in her feet, a smothering of vibrations.  Toph knows that something is binding her feet (like shoes), but that is not what is wrong.  Even with thick soles, she can always sense the shifting of the earth, the worms burrowing through and the roots crawling forward.  But today her feet are blind, and all she can feel is her pulse mounting in her throat before she is sitting forward, chest out and shoulders back, because if nothing else Toph is not weak.  Not even when her blindness is finally catching up to her.  She opens her eyes out of habit, to blink the dryness away, when suddenly there’s something drilling into her face.

She gasps, a rough sharp sound that doesn’t feel right, either.  Toph closes her eyes hard, and the...brightness (?) ...stops.  She takes a deep breath, and opens her eyes again.  The brightness is back, gaudy and loud and far too much.  But there is a vibrance, too, that feels right, and some void deep inside Toph’s brain clicks into place.  She thinks,  _ Those must be colors.  _  And that lumpy large thing across the dirt must be a boulder.  And the bundles of blankets to her right (?) are Aang and Katara and Sokka’s? ( _ And where is Zuko,  _ Toph thinks,  _ in this giant mess of color and sight?) _

Toph kind of likes seeing from her eyeballs, but she’s still  _ blind. _  Her feet just can’t feel anything, and somehow Toph feels cheated because despite the niceness of color ( _ is that red? Or brown or what? _ ) she wants her feet and her darkness and her  _ quiet _ back.  She doesn’t know how the earth feels any more, and that makes everything  _ wrong. _  Toph would yell or shout or tell Katara to fix her or something, but then she makes the mistake of looking down.

What hits Toph first is that she’s not wearing her clothing.  Or, at least, she  _ thinks _ she isn’t wearing her clothing (it’s not like she knows what her clothes look like, or anything).  It’s just that she knows she doesn’t have shoes like this, all stupidly thick and pointy and  _ heavy. _  And if Toph  _ did _ have shoes like these, she most definitely would  _ not _ wear them to bed (or, like,  _ ever _ ).

So before Toph has time to properly panic, she is stomping over to the people bundled under their blankets, kicking at them to wake up, and wake up  _ now _ .

“OW!” It’s Sokka’s voice, and Toph feels a rush of relief that she can at least recognize  _ that _ , because the person glaring up at her tiredly from underneath the sleeping bag is not someone she knows at all (Sokka’s got a nice face, she thinks.  Has a nose and everything.)  “What the hell, Zuko?! Are you  _ trying _ to piss me off or something?!”

Um. What.  Toph stares down at him.  “I’m not--”  She stops.  Her voice is all grating and weird and doesn’t sound like her at all.  In fact, it sounds  _ exactly _ like their resident firebender.  “I don’t--”

Sokka groans and covers his face with his hands.  “Just.  Is there something urgent? Like a fire that’s about to consume us all? Because if not I’m gonna have to tell you to piss off so I can sleep.”

“I’m not-- I’m not Zuko!”

Sokka squints at her.  “...what?  Zuko,  _ the fuck? _ ”

“I just said, I’m _ not  _ Zuko!” (her voice rises, a little bit)

Sokka still doesn’t listen.  “Look, Zuko, don’t pull this BS on me.  Just,”--he makes shoo-ing hand motions-- “just go back to your sleeping bag.  I’m really, honestly, way too tired for this shit.”

Toph wants to punch him in frustration (trust  _ Sokka _ of all people to be a prick when she so obviously needed help), but instead of a nice convenient rock volunteering itself to be smacked into his abdomen, a little gust of fire springs from her clenched fist.  “Crap!” Toph jumps away from the flames in horror, and (predictably) they get bigger.  She vaguely recollects that Zuko’s firebending is connected to his emotions.  His  _ very strong _ ,  _ very volatile _ emotions.

Toph decides that she is absolutely  _ screwed _ when Sokka starts to snicker (“Your face,” he tells her later, once they’d found Zuko curled up miserably in  _ her _ body and in the middle of a panic-induced breakdown, “was priceless.”).

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one to write! I'm not sure if I characterized Toph right, but I sure did try!
> 
> Feel free to send in requests via pomodoriwrites.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
